


Demons in Your Home

by Fallencellist



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Dubious Consent, I don't even know why I made this, I'll regret this later, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: It's a late night for you and your new figures have came in the mail, excited to finally have custom made Darkiplier and Antisepticeye figures... yet things aren't exactly as they seem when you find yourself sandwiched between two very dangerous--though quite handsome--demonic entities. Toys are more than what you got that day... (Highly nsfw so be warned!)





	Demons in Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I made this. This is my first attempt at smut and first attempt at writing a threesome sort of deal, so things won't flow the best compared to other things. But hey, constructive criticism, comments and compliments are always accepted!  
> These versions of Dark and Anti are primarily based off of my interpretations of them, which if interested you can find more about them on their [tumblr](https://shadowsincontrol.tumblr.com/)

A smile curls your lips as you slide open the door to you home. A box rests under your arm, something you picked up from your doorstep that was waiting for you. Your package had finally arrived! It was a special order from a commissioner online: two custom made figures like the Pop Figures sold in places like Hot Topic or Target, ones that were never going to be a thing, but something you wanted desperately. It wasn’t easy finding the money for commissioning them from the person, but it was worth every penny—before they were getting ready to be shipped you were sent a picture of them, and they looked amazing! 

Barely even bothering to check your abode to see how things were since your absence, you dash into your room. You grab a small snack from the kitchen on your way to the destination. 

The door closes behind you, a sliver of space left open to the world outside the confines of your room. You never liked fully closing your door, a habit from when you lived with your parents in your younger years. Your laptop sits atop your bed in sleep-mode, the charger cord lying next to it. Unplugged, meaning you would need to keep it plugged in for it to get a substantial charge for tomorrow. 

You glance quickly towards the time on your phone, seeing that it was nearing six in the afternoon—most of your day was already gone, though you did spend a lot of your night awake on your computer. Attention back to the computer you hum to yourself. The laptop wasn’t your concern or priority right now, you’d deal with that later. The honor of grabbing your focus went to the box you hold. 

Sitting down on your bed—or more specifically, practically throwing yourself onto your bed—you place the box in front of your crossed legs. Excitement buzzes in your ears, hardly able to contain it. You reach for your keys, using the jagged edge to cut swiftly through the packing tape. One cut down the middle, two cuts for each side. Once finishing with the keys, you set them to the side, your fingers curling around the flaps on the box. 

Breath in, breath out. Don’t let your excitement get the best of you, take your time. Slowly, for a dramatic effect you open the flaps. Your gaze meeting with packing pillows, bubble wrap and beneath all of it, the distorted shape of your prizes. 

You cry out in joy, ripping the packing pillows out from the box and picking up one of the figures wrapped in the bubble wrap. At least they knew how to ship the figures to make sure they didn’t get damaged—you’d have to thank them for that later. Still, it made you squirm from the anticipation for revealing it. 

There’s a small struggle with the tape, ending when you gave up and tear into the bubble wrap with your teeth. Who needs scissors or a knife when you had teeth? It felt like you were a hunter, ripping through the armored cover of your catch of the day to get down to the good stuff. Once the wrap was gone, you were finally able to look upon the first prize. 

It was a little human figure with a larger than normal head, messy black hair covering only a fraction of its left eye, hair parted on the right side. The gaze given was half open red tinted eyes that had dark shading around them, a permanent look of distaste coupled with a small frown. The little guy wore a black-gray suit, the chest slightly exposed beneath the opened suit jacket and white dress shirt. Everything was shades of blacks, grays and whites except for the eyes and the hint of red in the ends of the longer hair upon his head. Even more breathtaking than in the pictures! 

You pull yourself from staring at this figure, recalling that there was still one more to unpack. Quickly pulling that one out from the box you tear into the bubble wrap in the same fashion as before. This one was easier to get out than the last one luckily. 

This figure had green hair, slightly spiked up that was framed by the short natural brown hair on either side of its head. The eyes were wide black circles a large, sharp grin curling its mouth. Its ears were pointed and had a black gauge poking through the ear lobes. The wardrobe was more casual on this one: just a black short-sleeved shirt and torn black jeans. A distinct marking on the figure’s body was the large scar that ran across its neck, bits of blood dripping from it. A small knife was held in one hand, hovering near its neck. The other hand was by its side, slightly angled out and fingers fanned out. 

You had them now! A squeal of happiness and excitement slips out of you, holding both in a close hug. Strange to hug figures, but you were just excited to have them finally! 

Standing up from your bed, you go over to the shelf set up and specifically picked out for the two of them. Gently placing them into their designated spots, you step back and admire them. Just amazing a perfect! 

It was wonderful that the person accepted your commission and gave priority to getting them done within a brief time. It was a much better experience than the last item you had commissioned somebody for that took way too long and the quality was barely even subpar. Well, that was a pull to go to that person again if you want something more in the future. 

“Looking good there, Antispeticeye and Darkiplier,” you say aloud, giving them both a set of finger guns and a click of your tongue. It was silly, but hey, when nobody is watching there is no shame—except the shame you give yourself. 

The growl of your stomach rises in complaint, perhaps that was the shame talking. Or, the more likely scenario was the fact it was past the usual time you ate dinner. You glance towards the snack you swiped up earlier. Would that be enough to sustain you for the night? 

Nah, the second growling of your stomach confirms that. You need something better and more filling than that. Sighing in defeat you leave your room, heading for the kitchen again. There had to be something to eat, even if it was just leftover Chinese food—or what passed more for Americanized Chinese food from the takeout place just down the block. Though, that would be old by now since you had it on Wednesday and the new week had already started. 

You enter the kitchen, heading for the first destination of the fridge. The door opens and you are met with a measly supply of food. When was the last time you went out for groceries? Well, so much for that. 

“Fuck,” you curse aloud as you close the fridge door in frustration. You knew the cabinets were empty of anything to make food, and you ate the last microwave-meal last night, so the only other option was to try to scrounge something up from various bits around the kitchen, or order pizza, maybe a sandwich. Pizza would give you more food to eat later, but the sandwich usually came with a cookie, and the place had a deal on multiple cookies in the meal—and you could go for a chocolate chip cookie right about now. 

That was the deciding factor for you: sandwich time. You pull your phone from your pocket—because who still has landlines these days—typing in the number to the sandwich shop. Waiting a few moments, you listen to the dial tone until a voice greets you on the other side of the line. 

You give your name and then the makings of your sandwich to the person, double checking to make sure they got everything and seeing if they still had the deal with the meals—that includes the cookies. Luckily, they still had it going on! Upon getting confirmation, you give your address and they return with an estimated time of delivery: about ten minutes from now. You thank the person and hang up. Now, just to wait for the delivery of your food. The hardest part! 

Opting to stick with your phone, you open one of your favorite games on your phone, waiting for it to get through all the game maker logos. You thank each one of them sarcastically for making the bootup time so much longer, before being able to check if you did the dailies. 

Damn, looks like you already did them. You shrug, and continued to peruse the game anyways, a way to occupy yourself as you waited. Your fingers swipes across the screen, your tiny character following your trail as if you were hanging their favorite snack out in front of them to try to grab. Cruel, but it would be a good motivator for anybody. Maybe you should try it with yourself one of these days. 

Suddenly, there is a loud _bang_ that echoes from your room, causing you to throw your phone up into the air and let out a screech of surprise. You swipe your phone out of the air before it falls to far, holding one of your hands flat against your chest. Your heart rapidly beats against your rib cage, adrenaline rushing through your veins getting you ready to flee or fight. 

Maybe it was just your roommate… in your one-bedroom apartment with no roommates. Yeah, that was logical. 

Fight or flight instincts were kicking in, and today fight was stronger than flight. You center yourself and slowly approach your room, phone back into your pocket and fists tightly clenched. Gradually, you come upon your room to discover nothing standing there waiting for you. That was a relief. You glance into your room. Everything seems to be just the way you left it. Your eyes begin to wander around, until your gaze settles upon that shelf. 

Inside your chest your heart skips a beat, jumping up into your throat. 

Where was Anti? 

The Antisepticeye figure was missing from its spot on the shelf, the Darkiplier figure now facing towards the doorway rather than towards the center of the room. Did somebody steal Anti from you? You didn’t have a chance to tell anybody that you had gotten them in the mail today, and your friends knew better than to try to steal things from you, even if it was a joke. Besides, upon inspecting the room you find no evidence of forced entry or evidence of another person, plus the lack of anybody being there was a strong sign. If it was your friends they would have made themselves known by now. So, where was Anti? It’s not like he grew sentient and walked away! 

You glance towards Dark, giving him a scrutinizing look, “What did you to do Anti, Dark?” Yeah, like the other inanimate object could have done something. You were just talking silly now. 

You continue to look around until a knock startles you from your focus. Must be the sandwich delivery. A sigh comes out of you, you’d have to continue the search for Anti later after you ate—hard to function on an empty stomach. For all you knew he was just on the floor and you were too disoriented from wasting away from hunger to notice. 

Darting from your room, you bound into the entryway, hand reaching out for the door. It stops in the extension, your eyes seeing the very thing you had just been searching for… sitting atop the shelving unit that was positioned next to your front door. How the hell did he get here? 

The second set of knocking pulls you out of the trance, putting on a smile instead and opening the door. You happily greet the delivery boy and exchange the cash for the food—telling him to keep the change since it was only a few pennies. 

He thanks you and wishes you a good night, before stopping dead in his tracks for a moment. He smiles and laughs a bit, pointing towards the Anti figure, “Nice Antisepticeye figure you have there.” 

Your eyes go from him, to the figure and back to him, taking a moment before lighting up with a wide smile. You give your own laugh, “Thanks! I just got it in the mail today along with a Darkiplier one. I’m super excited about it.” 

He continues a bright smile of his own, “Sweet, I’ve always wanted one of those, but I can never seem to find any place to get one made for a reasonable price for the quality.” 

“Oh, I know a place,” usually you weren’t one to go advertising people who did commissions, but this person did such an amazing job, how could you not? 

It ends up that you talk with the delivery boy for a few minutes longer. You found out that his name was Jack, and he too was a fan of your two favorite youtubers as well. He didn’t live too far away and was going to the same college as you. The conversation was cut short however due to the text he receives from his boss asking where he was. 

“Shoot, I need to go,” Jack laughs a bit awkwardly, “I’m still on shift.” You exchange goodbyes and he leaves giving you best wishes and saying you should come down to the shop sometime so you both could talk again. You really like that idea. 

You linger a few minutes outside your doorway, watching him get into his Subaru Outback, give you a wave and then drive you. Personally, you return his wave with an awkward one back before heading inside to eat your food. It was good that you didn’t mind eating your sandwich no matter the temperature it was at; if it was cold, warm, hot or just room temperature it was still good. 

When your eyes notice that the Anti figure was once again gone, it gives rise to a nervous tingle in the back of your head. You couldn’t be seeing things, Jack saw it too. You do a quick scan of the front entryway for the figure. Nothing. 

Humming in concern you return to the kitchen. It was like a start to a horrible horror movie where the main character bought some haunted item—or items in your case—and they just start to come to life, eventually ending with the main character being driven mad and locked away for life. Hopefully that wasn’t what was going to happen to you, it would look horrible on your record. Or end up dead, that wasn’t good either. 

Best not to focus on that right now, you can freak out after you eat. 

Pulling out a single plate you set it onto the table next to your sandwich. Next, you unveil your food from the bag that held it, separating the cookies from the main meal. You set one cookie onto your plate and the rest on top of the now empty bag—they would be eaten later, either in the middle of the night or the next day. Unwrapping your sandwich releases all the wonderful smells trapped within the paper coverings, overflowing your senses with the delicious scent. It was making you feel like you were going to start drooling it smelled so good, it would taste amazing just by the smell of it. 

With both items on the plate, you pick up the ceramic dish and head to your room, picking up a can of your favorite soda on the way. Being an adult on your own meant that you could eat in bed and not get in trouble for it. 

Plopping down onto your bed, you place your plate next to you and wiggle your finger across the trackpad of your laptop, bringing it to life. Of course, you forgot to plug it in earlier so you had to quickly do that before it would try to shut down on you due to low power. 

Now plugged in and logged on, you navigate your way to your favorite web browser and type into the address bar “youtube.com” then press enter. Looking through your feed, you decide on switching to Netflix instead—you already watched the videos in your subscription feed and sadly Wade nor Gar were streaming, so you didn’t have that to watch. 

You switch to Netflix and start to flip through the recommended titles. Nothing really caught your interest, until settling on a horror movie that seems interesting, or at least reads to be interesting in the description. 

Turns out, the movie was crap. You finish your sandwich ten minutes in and twenty minutes after that you just can’t watch it anymore. It was a shame to horror movies everywhere. It wasn’t even scary—it was just sad. You pick up your cookie, nibbling on it as you use your free hand to close the window. That took away thirty minutes of your life you’d never get back. Now what? 

Your eyes trail towards the shelf with the figures, wondering about why Anti was moving around once again. The creator didn’t tell you they were haunted. Truth be told if they really were haunted and you were the person, would you tell a buyer that the item was haunted? Some people like surprises, and you could give or take them, but this was an interesting surprise to say the least. 

You feel a chill run down your spine when you notice that _neither_ of them were where they should be. Both just… **gone**! 

The cookie drops out of your mouth, landing in your lap. This… this wasn’t right! First Anti was moving around your entire apartment, and now Dark was missing, joining in on the messing with you! You take a moment to check the space below the shelf. Nothing. Next you took a pause to see if the person you got them from was online. Seems that they were away, or at least not looking at the website. Shit. Still, you sent them a message. 

_hey, got the figures today, thank you for packing them securely! This may sound a little weird, but they seem to be moving on their own. I left them on the shelf, and as I’m typing this they are not there. Are they like, haunted, or something?_

That didn’t make you sound crazy, pulling their leg or anything like that—not at all. You sigh before standing up, picking up your dropped cookie and consuming the rest of it in a few bites. Phone pulling out of your pocket, you bring up the mobile app to keep an eye if the person gets back to you. Time to look for your lost figures. 

You start the search in your room, picking over every spot, but finding nothing. Time to move to the next place. You check the bathroom next, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Then it was the kitchen with the same results: everything in its place with the cookies still sitting there. At least nothing happened to your cookies. 

By now it was getting frustrating, if this was somebody fucking with you they would be getting a very angry set of words and gestures from you when you found them. The only other place was the front room to check. You hope you’ll find something there. 

You shuffle into the front room, beginning to comb over the place with a quick scan. When nothing initially comes up, you go to a more thorough search starting with one of the chairs, checking inside, outside and underneath. As you were moving to the second chair there is a small creaking sounding out from the kitchen. You assume it’s just the floor settling after you walked through there and go back to your search. 

Shifting over to the couch you resume the search there. Fingers slip between couch cushions feeling around. Why were you looking in the couch? It’s not like they were stuffed between the cushions! You pull out your phone again, seeing that you got a reply from the person. You switch to the app and read the message. 

_Hello! I’m a bit confused because I just delivered the box to the post office today, I don’t think it should have arrived that early. Are you sure it was from me? It could be that the post office was very efficient._

Wait, what? Your eyes go wide in shock. They had just sent the box today? Then what the hell did you get in the mail today?! The room suddenly started to feel… colder, was that just the chill from finding out this news? 

_that’s really odd… I have them… somewhere in my apartment. I’ll get back to you about that. Let me go get the box_

You pocket your phone again and stand up straight. Though, you bump into something behind you as you stand up—something firm, like a person’s chest. Wait… there was somebody else in your apartment?! Fear wells up in your mind, making your body go stiff for a moment. Why did today have to be a fight day instead of a flight day, but that wouldn’t do you any good either since the person was right behind you. You just want to enjoy the rest of your night in peace and admire the strangely here already figures, not deal with an intruder in your home! 

“Listen…” You frown, keeping your position steady, unsure if it would be wise to try to attack whoever was behind you or even move, “There’s nothing of value in here. You can take the TV, but that’s really the only good thing in this place.” You wouldn’t speak of your laptop, and you kept your mouth shut from making a quip that the cookies were the other good things in the house, but those were yours—plus it wasn’t the best time to be sassing an intruder that could just decide to take your life instead. 

The person behind you says nothing, doesn’t even more. Another pair of footsteps rise through the kitchen as they approach your location. Another one?! Was it party time in your apartment and nobody let you know? 

The bag rustles in the kitchen. And they had the nerve to take one of your cookies! Bastard! 

You make a sudden jerking movement, all logic from before starting to wane from your mind. You wanted to give that asshole a piece of your mind for stealing your cookie—and for breaking into your apartment, and possibly being the ones who were moving around your figures, though why they would do that was beyond your thought process now. 

“Listen here bubs,” you never call anyone bub before so it felt odd falling off your lips, “I don’t know what the hell you want from me, but I don’t get the whole point of coming into my home, moving my figures around and stealing my cookies!” A rush of confidence overtakes you, “So, either get what you came for or get out before I call the cops or beat your sorry asses myself.” Could you really take on two guys at once? 

There’s silence after your words. Lingering in the slowly cooling air. Chocking out your rational mind every moment it stays this way. It was unnerving to just hear the emptiness, the shallow breathing of your own breath reaching into the silence. Finally, you break the silence, letting out a growl of annoyance and turning to face the one looming behind you. 

What you are met with causes a cold shiver to rise in your spine. It was a male standing before you, but that wasn’t the worst part. He looks just like… Well, just like your **Darkiplier** figure. The only difference from the figure to him being the left half of his hair was a bright red, along with the blackness around his eyes covers from his jawline up to below his cheekbones. It looks strangely like the outline of a human skull. His crimson eyes stare down at you, his expression neutral save for the glint in his eyes that gave away the amusement. 

The giggle that comes from across the room pries away your focus, turning to the source. This was a similar circumstance with the other: approaching you slowly was a man who looks exactly like your **Antisepticeye** figure, black eyes open with bright green irises, a very sharp grin spreading wide his lips. 

“ _Awh, the little lass thinks we’re here to play with her figures and steal her TV_ ,” he sounds exactly how Anti sounds in the videos, minus the glitching effects on his body ever present in his voice, but that was probably because there wasn’t a camera between him and you this time. 

“ **How adorable** ,” Dark hums behind you, getting another chill to run down your spine. You _had_ to be dreaming, there was no way Darkiplier and Antisepticeye were standing in your front room talking to you… standing rather close to you in a matter of fact. 

Anti stops a few inches in front of you, a hand reaching up to cup your chin, “ _We’re not here to mess with your little_ ,” his tone took a sudden drop in pitch, “ _ **toys**_ ,” then it rises back to normal, “ _that would just be boring, no matter how fun it is to mess with you puppets_.” 

Being called a puppet does not settle well with you at all. You try to move back, only to bump once again into Dark standing behind you. 

“ **No…** ” Dark purrs, pressing himself close to you, Anti moving forward so you were trapped between them, “ **We’re here to play with something much more _exciting_**.” He leans in close, his nose brushing against the skin underneath your ear. He breaths in slowly, taking in your scent, “ **You smell divine…** ” 

Every hair on your neck was standing up straight, goosebumps covering every inch of your skin. It was suffocating being between the two, sandwiched between them without any means of escape. Some would be happy to have such a thing happen to them—you could be put into that category occasionally, but two entities that take on the appearance of two good looking men with the rather unsettling air to them made it very uncomfortable and not so pleasurable. 

Anti’s hands raise slowly, the back of his fingers brushing tenderly against your cheeks. Such a soft action coming from a being that seems to show no care for anything but his entertainment and keeping control. This could be something with control, but that didn’t ease your anxiety anymore. 

Your very core feels shaken, the space between you and them closing even more as Anti pulls his body closer to yours. Heat rises to your face, doing your best to try to hide the redness from the being standing in front of you—you didn’t want him, it, whatever Anti was, to see the change in your expression, that you could like the contact. 

“ _Oh,_ ” You didn’t move your head quick enough, a hand roughly grabbing your chin and forcing you to face him, “ _tryin’ to hide something from us_?” he leans in closer, his lips mere inches away from yours, “ _Tryin’ to hide the fact you may **like** this_?” The lips linger teasingly close for a few moments longer, something inside you wishing for them to close the space. It took a lot of self-control to stop yourself from closing the space on your own accord, a slight lean in your posture being able to slip through. 

“ **I would say so** ,” Dark’s voice from behind you causes a small jump in your adrenaline levels, forgetting his presence for only a moment as you got lost in what had happened prior. His fingers brush gently against your hips, trailing up until they reach just below your arms, his claw-like nails hovering just inches away from your breasts. 

“ _How interesting_ ,” Anti giggles, before closing the space between your lips with a rough clashing of his lips to yours. It took you by surprise despite the fact the lips were so tantalizingly close to your own just moments ago. His hands rest against either side of your neck—resting, no clear intent on wrapping around your throat and chocking the life out of you, at least not yet. 

You try to push away, to escape the lips trapping your breath, but it comes to no avail. Dark’s fingers tighten their grip around your upper torso, nails starting to dig into your flesh why Anti gave way to a grip where your neck met with your shoulders. They didn’t want you to move. 

Finally, Anti parts the kiss, leaving you gasping for air. This action causes a giggle to bubble out of him, his palms slowly rising to your neck to slip back to cupping your jawline in his touch, “ _Such a beautiful mortal_ ,” his voice has a small trill to it, “ _unfortunate that I have to share you_ ,” a snort from behind comes from Dark, “ _but I made a deal and I don’t go back on those_.” 

“ **Better not** ,” Dark hisses softly, his lips pressing against your neck. Anti’s grip shifts from your face down to your hips, giving more space for Dark to smother in rough passionate kisses. Between a small set of kisses there were sharp nips, painful but causing your back to arch. You hold your breath each nip given, hoping to keep in the moans that were threatening to rise out from you. Don’t give them pleasure of knowing they were right about you enjoying this. 

Dark’s lips leave your skin, leaving the areas feeling cold against the air touching against them. Leaving it feeling empty. They leave you to breath for a moment, a moment you take to let the panic overcome you. There was enough space between them that you could run. 

And you took that moment to bolt out of there like a bat out of hell, running straight towards your front door. Behind you they merely laugh. You feel an unnerving fear rush down your spine as you turn to run at the front door. 

Before you could make it however, something appears in your way—or more specifically, someone, causing you to stop dead in your tracks. Dark tisks as he steps closer to you, “ **Now that was just rude little pet** ,” you step back as he steps closer, “ **bolting out like that after we shower you with affection**.” For a moment his eyes flicker into blackness, a sneer forming on his lips, “ **we don’t do this often you know, _being kind_. Makes me think perhaps it’s time to stop playing _nice_**.” 

He reaches to grab you, only to miss by an inch as you turn and run back further into your apartment. Your room could be safe—there was a window in there that could provide you with an escape. 

You get far enough to see your doorway just in sight before you are grabbed roughly around the waist. A screech of surprise and pain ripples through your lungs and out of your mouth as you feel yourself being pulled back. 

“ _ **Fucking** brat_ ,” Anti hisses into your ear, fully wrapping his arms around your waist to hold you in place. You struggle for a moment before digging your elbow right into his gut. The grip releases for a moment long enough for you to run and slip into your room. You shut the door behind you unable to lock it due to the lack of a lock, scrambling to get to your window and escape out of your own house. 

Your fingers fumble with the latch on your window, fear shaking you to your very core. There was no good intent coming from either of those two, and you want no part of it. You finally open the latch to the window and begin to push it open, feeling the rush of cool air against your face. You’d have to unlatch the cover that protects your room from any bugs coming in, but that wasn’t going to be a problem—you’d throw yourself through it if you had to. You just need to get out. 

Despite your struggles, the cool air against your face was cut off by a rough yank, causing you to fall ass first onto the ground. A cry of desperation rings out from you, trying to get up until arms wrap around your chest. They pull you up onto your feet, the anger thick in the air. 

You have another chance, once again slipping from the grip and bolting out of there. They were pissed off as hell, you could tell that even without looking at them. You slip through the kitchen and into the living room on your way to the front door. 

Still a fruitless endeavor. Instead of politely grabbing you or pulling you away, a sharp pain radiates through your shoulder. You scream in pain before collapsing to the ground, the opposite hand reaching across your chest to touch the source of the pain. 

A knife. There was a _fucking knife_ in your shoulder! They threw _a knife_ at you! 

“ _So fucking rude_!” Yup, by the tone in Anti’s voice, they were beyond pissed now. Their footsteps approach you, one hand forcefully pulling out the knife, getting another scream of pain to rise out of you, “ _We play **nice** with you and this is the thanks we get_!” He snorts as Dark pulls you up onto your feet. 

“Fuck you!” You yell at them, tears threatening to come pouring fourth, “I know what you fucking want to do!” You try to struggle, only to feel the pain get worse, a soft cry of pain slipping out. 

“ **Poor baby** ,” Dark mockingly coos, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him, “ **As if you are not enjoying the attention you’re getting** ,” his nails painfully dig into your flesh, “ **I can tell what you are feeling, what is going through all those human emotions in your mind**.” Slowly his voice begins to flow like a purr, “ **You crave the attention, you may let the fear take over, but** ,” he lowers his voice as he leans in close, “ **you want it, from both of us**.” 

Anti steps closer to you, his hands pressing up against your inner thighs, so close, touching sensitive skin beneath your pants. Teasingly he lets his thumb rub right across the sensitive flesh nestled between your legs, hovering over with a ghostly touch. You squirm between the touch and the grip on your chin. You didn’t want it to be true, yet it was happening. 

Chuckling, Dark shifts his hold, putting arms beneath your arms and reaching up and grabbing onto the edge of your shirt. In a swift movement, he pulls on the fabric, ripping through it and leaving you with only a bra to cover your chest. It was a good thing you wore a bra today. Though, it causes a hiss of annoyance from the demon, and quickly that is removed from your body. 

“Hey! That was one of my favorite shirts!” You glare back towards Dark. He gives a small uncaring shrug. In your moment of distraction, Anti more delicately slips your zipper open and slides your pants down your legs. The draft against your bare legs is the thing that lets you know of his work. 

Your face lights up bright red now standing only in your panties with the two demons looking upon your form. Why you? 

They both hum softly to themselves, enjoying the view as their gaze outlines every curve to your body. 

“ **I’m going to enjoy corrupting you** ,” Dark purrs, nipping at your earlobe. He exchanges a glance with Anti, before the other gives a shrug before pointing at his own self. That is given another shrug and then some sort of silent conclusion was given between them. You were left in the dark, but not for long. 

Once again Dark’s grip shifts, his arms reaching up to hold your shoulders, locking your upper body into place. Anti lets out a soft trill, his hands moving away from your body to his own. He makes quick work of the belt holding his pants up before slipping out of the torn-up black jeans. 

Anti presses his half naked body close to yours, the frame of his cock pressing close to your pelvis, a wicked grin slipping onto his lips, “ _Tell me little puppet_ ,” his voice purrs into your ear, “ _Do you want it_?” 

A whine slips from your lips, getting him to hum, “ _What was that_?” You try to hold yourself steady, to not admit your desire. Yet, it seems that you weren’t in much control—somehow Darkiplier knew your emotions, so he would know of the desire burning inside you. So much for trying to play it cool and trying to get out of the situation with your dignity in tact. 

You softly whisper, hoping to not sound too eager, “Yes…” It feels demeaning to comply to such a thing, but something in you didn’t want to say no—couldn’t say no. You want it. 

“ _That’s a good puppet_ ,” Anti giggles in response, grinding up close to you, giving a nasty bite to your neck in the process, “ _let’s not keep the suspense going on_.” 

One of his hands works to pull off his own underwear before both focusing on easily slipping off your panties, leaving you completely naked to both. Dark slowly lets go of his grip, Anti replacing his own hold onto your shoulders and guiding you over to the couch. 

He forcefully shoves you onto the cushion, looming over you for a moment. He observes your form before moving to being on top of you, pressing close against your body. Anti starts out with kisses trailing from your ear down your neck, his hands touching your breasts, cupping them in his hold and squeezing. Proceeding he scooches back a bit, his hands resting down to either side of your hips, his kissing going down your chest to your stomach. He teases you, fingers trailing light touches across your hips, flowing from the outside towards the inside before wrapping around your legs. 

In a swift movement, he forces your legs to bend, exposing more of your privates for him to gaze at. Oh, this was rather embarrassing, exposed to a demonic entity. Anti runs his fingers along the inner edge where your hips and legs meet, stopping to return them to your hips. 

Slowly, he leans down, a green tongue flicking for a moment out of his mouth. Was that a snake tongue? You involuntarily shiver, feeling his cool breath lingering so close to your private parts. And the shiver only got worse when you felt the wet, sliminess of his tongue brush against your pubic hairs, trailing up to your belly before returning down. 

His tongue was cold, really cold. A trail of saliva is left where his tongue had been as he moves lower. When his tongue starts to tease over your clitoris, you can no longer hold in the moan that was threatening to slip out. Despite how cold and slimy his tongue was, it felt good—odd, but good at the same time. He swipes his tongue a few more times over the sensitive spot before moving back up, leaving even more saliva behind. 

Finally, he retracts his tongue from your flesh, shifting back his body closer to yours. The playtime was done. Anti pulls himself between your legs, spreading them further out as he positions himself. He’s mere inches away from penetrating you, the tip of his cock just hovering by your opening, “ _Do you want it darling puppet_?” he purrs into your ear. 

Despite asking, he doesn’t wait for you to respond, forcefully pushing in. It was tight, your inside walls burning as he continues to force his way in. In and out gently, each time pushing in deeper. It had a tenderness to it, moving in a constant flowing rhythm, not too quick to bring about a sudden thrust of pain, but enough to keep the pain prolonged. Meticulous movements. He pulls mostly out for a moment before thrusting quickly in, going deeper than before. 

His hips press against yours, fully inside of you, a hum of satisfaction slipping from his lips. You all the while have been doing your best to let out softer moans to not rouse any attention towards yourself. You squirm slightly, feeling tightness down below. Anti leans down, giving you a nip on the lips before diving in to kiss you full on. That tongue of his slips past your lips, slipping over your teeth and wrapping around your own tongue. You moan into his mouth as he slowly rocks back and forth, keeping his tongue to discover all tastes you could store within your mouth. 

Suddenly, he pulls out, leaving your mouth and genitals feeling empty. You gasp, curling forward to compose yourself. You breath in and out, one hand pressing against your chest. 

Though, you don’t have much time to recover. As Anti moves away, Dark takes his place, sitting behind you and pulling you close to his body. Oh, this was going to hurt. He leans forward, giving bites all along the nape of your neck and around to your shoulder. Once at your shoulder, he bites down hard, getting a yelp of pain to slip from you. His nails dig into your bare hips, shifting you into position atop him. 

Dark let’s go of your shoulder, planting a strangely gentle kiss atop the deep wound. He hums before adjusting his own position, cock hovering by your now vacant hole. You brace yourself for him to ease into invading your body, but are throw for a loop when he forces in quickly, diving deeper and quicker than Anti. 

Everything burns like hell. Dark shifts only slightly his angle, the tip pressing against your inner walls, the right angle to get you to scream out. Oh, he was enjoying himself by the purrs that slip from his throat. 

“ **Such beautiful screams** ,” he coos as he presses in deeper, only pushing out for a moment before forcing his way back in, deeper and deeper each time he went out and back in. Each time you let out a sound, a mix of distress and pleasure slipping from your lips. He was much rougher than Anti, quick and making the pain unbearable, even if it was for a shorter time. 

His nails dig deeper into your hips, breaking through the skin as blood slips between his nails. It was all about pain to him, inflicting as much of it as he could to you. You squirm under his grip, feeling the heat rising through your whole body. And just like before, suddenly he pulls out, leaving you feeling empty once again. 

He doesn’t stand up though. Anti sits in front of you, the sharp grin wide on his lips. You were panting, sweat dripping down your face and neither of them look to even be phased by the action. You shiver a bit, feeling cold from the lack of contact and sore from all the attention. 

They were hard, you could at least see it on Anti and could feel it just barely pressed against your back. Anti leans forward, fingers brushing back a few strands of your hair from your face, humming to himself. 

“ _Now_ ,” he muses aloud, “ _where do you want it?_ ” His fingers trail to your lips, “ _here_ ,” and then a giggle as his fingers move down to your pelvis, “ _or here_?” Anti stops you before you can even attempt to say anything or make a noise, “ _And, do know that if you don’t respond we’ll both decide where it goes, how does that sound_?” 

You do your best to make a snap decision, with the dopamine running through your brain it became rather difficult. You were in bliss and rationality was going down the drain quickly. 

So, without a response Anti tisks at you, “ _No preference? Fine then_ ,” he pulls you closer to him, sitting taller than you, “ _I wonder how your body will react to me being inside you for so long_...” his words are purrs, his hands touching your belly. 

Then he moves again, moving you as well before forcing his hardening cock back into you. Not so gentle this time, though you feel stretched down there, seeming to make it easier. It doesn’t get as easy however when he goes in deeper until his hips meet yours, pulling himself a little higher and changing the angle. You scream, throwing your head back to see through squinted eyes the smirk that lingers on Dark’s face. He was enjoying this as well? 

“ **Pain looks so wonderful on you** ,” Dark teases with a deep tone. Oh, so that’s what he was enjoying currently. Well, that makes it just a _little_ less creepy. 

Your focus goes away from him when you feel something else inside you. Anti lets out a groan, pulling his hips up further and getting a moan to come from you. He was releasing it all inside you, the burning growing as more and more fills you. It hurts, stinging that spreads from your lower body all the way up your chest and down your arms and legs. It reaches your head, causing you to feel light headed, the burning a prick to your skull. 

And then it dies down, leaving you still light headed, but more alive. Anti’s hand runs tenderly along your jawline before he lowers himself, and you, back down to fully sitting on the couch. He remains within you for a few moments before pulling out, leaving bits of cum to dot the cushion. You’re still partially laying down, your body feeling weak and refusing to sit up fully. The bright green eyes watch you as you lay there, grinning to himself. 

His hands wander towards your stomach, tracing circles around it before leaving the touch. You lean you head back, eyes meeting with the crimson irises of Dark. Shit. You hold your breath for a moment and breath out slowly for a prolonged time. 

Dark’s lips curl into a wicked grin, his hands cupping around your face from behind, “ **I’m going to make you writhe little pet, make you beg for more**.” 

He grunts to Anti who lets out a hiss and a roll of his eyes. They both get up and exchange places. Dark sits in front of you, taking the position Anti was once in. Guess he was going for the same approach. 

Rather than keeping on the same level as you, Dark pushes you roughly back to laying down, his hands gripping your hips and nails digging in. He lifts your hips a bit to get a better angle before plunging in. Just like before it was fast and painful, even if you were more stretched than before. There’s no playing around of going in and out, just forcefully pushing in and elevating himself higher above you. 

This hurts like hell for you, unable to scream out in pain as it silences you. He hums, you expect him to have released by now, “ **Beg little pet** ,” he purrs as if reading your thoughts, “ **beg for me to release and I’ll release you**.” You squirm a bit, not sure which was worse: begging or having to say in this position until he couldn’t hold it. 

But, you could tell that you would be the one breaking first. Dark rises a bit more, getting another surge of pain to ripple through you. It first starts out as a whimper, before you finally cry out, “Please, come inside me!” It sounds so pitiful after you hear it come out, but it is enough to satisfy the demon. 

He purrs with pleasure before the tone takes a higher pitch as he releases inside of you. This burns as well, not as much as the past one, but it still hurts like hell. It spreads through your body much quicker than the last, leaving you feeling as if you had a few too many shots of whiskey. 

Dark pulls out imminently after every drop is released inside you, letting you drop like a wet towel onto your couch. Your head lands just near Anti, your breathing heavy and your body drenched. It’s a struggle to keep your eyes open, unsure if it would be wise to fall asleep with the demons still in your home. 

They both shift to stand up, looming over your fatigued body. Dark muses something to Anti who returns with a giggled response. You can’t hear what they are saying, sleep grabbing at your mind, threatening to drag you down into the abyss. 

It barely registers in your mind as you are picked up and carried in strong arms. Two pairs of footsteps leading you towards the direction of what felt like the route to your room. The sound of a door creaking open reaches your tired brain and the sensation of the soft sheets beneath you naked body a welcomed change. 

You feel fingers brush against your hair, leading strands to be tucked behind your ear. And then it all is gone. The chill to the room eases up, returning to the comfortable temperature, your laptop dimly glowing as it sits upon your desk. Nothing else registers as fatigue and exhaustion from the lingering pain and the high of dopamine dissipating takes over your body. Eventually you fall asleep, feeling the uneasiness still lingering in your gut. Something told you in your half-doped mind that this was not over, far from it...


End file.
